Against 22 The 10th reinstated hunger games
by Fluteorwrite
Summary: President Fray reinstated the Hunger Games, and this year will be the tenth games. As such, she has added a couple twists. Watch 23 tributes as they fight in the arena. All my own original tributes.
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi, okay, so this will be tribute story. No, not an SYOT ('m writing one though.) it will be about the many tributes I have made. Thus, a couple twists. I will be putting up polls, ones for your favourite character(s), who you want to be a bloodbath, arena ideas, etc.

I may ask if I could have some mentors, stylists, escorts, etc. But maybe not because that would be "interactive" -3-.

* * *

President Fray walked on stage with a smile, and waved out to the crowd of roaring Capitolites. Her pale blue hair sometimes flying in her face, covering one of her red eyes. She was possibly one of the kindest Presidents they had ever had. But beneath her kind hearted exterior, was a cruel and cold hearted beast. So cruel that she had reinstated the Hunger Games after she gained presidency, and had the entire Mellark family killed, to ensure no rebellion would happen again.

'Hello, hello my beautiful Capitolites!' she exclaimed happily. The crowd clapped with amusement.

'As you all know, today is the 10 reinstated Hunger Games! And I have little surprise for you all~' she sang. The crowd began to whisper amongst themselves. 'Shush, shush, I'll be telling you the surprise soon.' the crowd quieted down quickly and looked at Fray with eager eyes.

Fray smiled and continued, 'I've decided that every ten years, I will add a twist to the games!' the audience roared with approval, but went quiet once Fray began to speak 'And this year, the twist will be~...' a young boy from the Capitol walked onto stage, beaming with pride and a small silver and gold box in his hands. He opened the box and held it out to his president.

Fray examined the many different envelopes inside, she picked out the second one from the top. It was inside a blue envelope with a silk red ribbon. She untied the ribbon and let it fall onto the stage. She pulled the paper from the envelope and scanned the page, a smirk danced across her face before she announced the twist.

'We will only have one tribute from district one, of any age and gender. From district two, only one tribute of any age and gender. From district three, when a tribute is chosen, if they're in a relationship their partner will be in the games as well. From district four, the usual two tributes. From district five we will choose two boys between the ages of 12 and 18. From district six, we will have a male tribute between the ages of 5 and 11 and a girl between the ages of 12 and 18,' she paused and looked at the audience, who all had smiles of glee.

'From district seven, when a tribute is chosen anyone in their family who is eligible will be tributes as well. From district eight our female tribute will be between the ages of 5 and 11 and our male will be between the ages of 12 and 18. We will only have one tribute from district nine, any age and any gender. Both tributes from district ten will be female and 14 years old. From district eleven we will have two male tributes and only one female tribute, all between the ages of 10 and 15. And last and definitely least, from district twelve we will have two ten year old tributes.'

The crowd howled with approval and President Fray smiled brightly. 'I'm glad you all like it. Tomorrow the reapings will begin!'

* * *

Since some people might have just skimmed over the presidents long twist announcement, here's all the twists for each district ^-^

_**District one- One tribute, any age and any gender.**_

_**District two- One tribute, any age and any gender.**_

_**District three- If the tribute who is chosen is in a relationship, their partner will be their fellow tribute.**_

_**District four- The usual two tribute, between the ages of 12 and 18.**_

_**District five- Two boys, between the ages of 12 and 18.**_

_**District six- Two male tributes between the ages of 5 and 11. A female tribute between the ages of 12 and 18.**_

_**District seven- When a tribute is chosen, any of their siblings who are eligible will be in the games as well. Regardless of gender, or number of siblings.**_

_**District eight- A female tribute between the ages of 5 and 11. A male tribute between the ages of 12 and 18.**_

_**District nine- One tribute, any age and any gender.**_

_**District ten- Two female tributes, both 14 years old.**_

_**District eleven- Two male tributes and one female tribute, all between the ages of 10 and 15.**_

_**District twelve- Two ten year old tributes.**_

I will not update past the reapings until I've finished Roll the Dice ^-^.


	2. District One Reaping

Woo! Reapings! I'm writing this beside my friend, she just got an account on here so it's sort of funny xD

Now, once Roll the Dice is at least in the games, I will be putting up a poll on my profile, where you can vote for up to three favourite characters. I am not biased (okay, maybe a little) but this will help me greatly. After the interviews, there will be another poll, for voting for bloodbaths. There will be other small polls throughout, but nothing too interesting.

This might be a bit... different, from most reapings. I will be giving a brief summary of each tributes reaping, their characteristics, their family, etc.

A- It's a lot easier for me.

B- You won't have to wait as long for new chappie things.

and C- You still get to see each tribute.

I hope this doesn't bother anyone ^-^'

* * *

**Sprik Radin, 57, male, District 1.**

Sprik in a nutshell. He's a very kind old man, with a beautiful daughter, a son in law, and a grandson. His wife, Jewel, died when he was 49. He has a tendency to act like Jewel's still alive, not sleeping on the left side of the bed, not sitting in the red plush chair, putting an extra plate on the table when his daughter and her family's visiting.

He's never been a very typical District one career. He didn't train at the centre when he was a young man, and he doesn't approve of the Hunger Games at all. He's horrified that they were brought back.

His daughter Lace is 28 years old, and married to 29 year old Mindle Dimaid. They have a three year old son named Dice.

He looks like a very typical old man, his black hair is going grey and his face is worn and wrinkled. His eyes are a strange shade of blue with a hint of grey. His back is slightly bent from leaning on his cane when he walks. He wears plaid shirts with black pants (sometimes jeans) and suspenders.

**His reaping**

Sprik woke up early, expecting Jewel to be beside him. She wasn't, obviously. He wasn't too bothered, he's long since accepted her absence.

_'... Jewel? Where are y-' I stop short. It's been more than ten years since she died, but I always expect her to be in bed beside me. My wife, Jewel._

He dressed himself in the usual attire, plaid shirt, black dress pants and suspenders. He grabbed his cane from beside his nightstand and walked downstairs. He grabbed an orange and ate it quickly.

_Reaping day... still can't believe the damned President brought them back. She even killed the poor Mellarks..._

He opened the front door and walked outside. Every reaping day he walks to his daughters house, who's also his neighbour. Lace and Mindle live in small home, large enough for their small family, but enough rooms for guests. He walked up the three steps to the door and knocked twice with his left hand, his right still holding the cane.

_There's some rustling from inside the house, and I hear Lace and Dice scrambling about._

_'Dice, go wake up daddy... no, no no no!' her voice fades a bit and I hear her run back further into the house. What's Dice up to this time? I chuckle lightly, so much like his mother._

_A few minutes go by, but eventually I hear Lace quickly jog back to the door and she opens it. Her light brown hair is frizzy and some's hanging in front of her greyish blue eyes. She smiles._

_'Hey dad, sorry 'bout that. Dice tried making the cat fly again...' she laughs nervously and gestures to their tabby cat, Mant, who's glaring at everything from behind Lace's legs._

Sprik's son in law, Mindle, walks downstairs groggily. Still tired and holding onto Dice's hand. He's wearing a baggy grey shirt and jogging pants, his blond hair's quite messy and his blue eyes are droopy.

''orning, Sprik,' he says with a yawn upon seeing Sprik, he waves and picks up Dice. Dice giggles and plays with his daddy's hair. The small, brown haired and blue eyes toddler claps his hands and shrieks 'Grampa!'

Sprik jogs forward, careful not to strain himself and scoops Dice into his arms. Letting Mindle relax and sit on the stairs and rubs his neck.

'... well, the reapings are today...' Lace whispers, noticing a small silence.

_I look away from my grandson to my daughter. This again... I sigh and put Dice on the ground, and pull a frown as he runs to Mant. Mant quickly runs off into the house, Dice toddling behind._

_'Lace, Dice isn't old enough to be reaped, so why are you worrying?' I ask her, leaning onto my cane. _

_Lace bites her lip 'But what if this year's different?'_

_**Timeskip to reapings. All in Sprik's POV**_

I stand in the "non-eligible" section with Lace, Mindle, and Dice who's being held by Lace. Our district escort walks on stage, a tall pale faced man with neon green contacts. He smiles brightly, flashing silver teeth. The horrid fashion of the Capitol...

'Hello, hello district one! Everyone excited for this years games~?' he asks gleefully. I look around, most of us elders stays silent and glare at him, while the younger adults and teens cheer and clap.

'Glad to hear it!' he exclaims, ignoring the others.

'Now, guess what, I have a very special video to show you all!' he shrills, and the projector screen goes on. A video about the first and second rebellions appear, and he and a few others mouth the words. Once it finishes he sniffles sadly and says.

'But there's more! I have another video to show you all!' there are many confused glances between everyone, though some look excited.

'Our wonderful President Fray has a message for everybody!'

The screen goes on again, some static is heard but that goes away quickly.

'Hello Panem. As you all know, this will be the 10th reinstated Hunger Games. As such, I will be adding a little twist... every. ten. Years,' she smiles wickedly and pulls a piece of paper into view.

There are some grins from the younger crowd here, but exchanges of disgust from others and I.

'District One, your twist will be...' she pauses before saying 'One tribute, of any age and gender.'

The screen goes off and Lace whimpers 'No... no, thi- this can't be happening...'

'Well, you heard the president! Let's choose a tribute!' our escort announces happily. A peacekeeper rolls out a large glass reaping bowl, full of the names of every person in District 1. He dips his arm into the bowl, standing on his toes. He moves his hand around until he pulls out one slip of paper. He unfolds it slowly.

'Dice Dimaid, to the stage!'

Lace collapses to the grounds, clinging onto the ground and Mindle tries to comfort her. She sobs and shrieks 'NO! No no no no!' A peacekeeper begins to walk towards us. I step in front of her and Dice and stand up straight.

'I volunteer,' I say firmly. I'm not letting my grandson die.

* * *

The District two reaping will be up soon! Please review ^-^


	3. District Two Reaping

This is not one of my own favourite characters, but characters like this are fun to write xD

* * *

**Clyte Stind , 15, female, District 2.**

Clyte in a nutshell. She's cruel and devious, and only has a soft spot for her younger step sister Arabex (who she still forces to help her train.) She's good at pretending to be kind, to lure people in, and it almost always works. She has a very well hidden fear of bugs (large bugs to be more specific)

She's definitely a career, in every way. She's been training forever and loves that the hunger games were brought back. She started training when she was 5, and loves every minute of it.

Her father Kayn Stind left the family when she was 4, for unknown reasons. She has a limited memory of him. Her dad would be 35 now. Her mom is Celsy Darkstord, 33 and loves the games, but really wants leave Panem. She marriedXenth Darkstord, 36 6 years ago. Arabex Darkstord is like a little ball of sunshine and five years old, she's Clyte's stepsister.

She has straight, dusty blond hair, it doesn't even reach her shoulders. Her eyes are a mix of grey and brown, and she is pale. She has a good build for a girl, and an average build for a career. She has quite a few scars on her arms, legs, and her neck from training. She is not tall though, and is quite short for her age.

**_Her Reaping_**

_'Ha! Arabex, if you ever wanna be a Victor like I'll be you'll have to do better than that!'_

Clyte laughs and walks back to the target on the wall. She pulls the small knife from the 3rd ring and tosses it to her younger sister. Clyte and Arabex were downstairs in their house, training with knives. Even though Arabex is only 5, she loves training with her 15 year old step sister.

_Arabex giggled 'It hit the 3rd circle, though, that's good right?' she asked as she put the knife back into her pink knife bag._

_I pick her and the bag up and hold her on my side. 'If you wanna win you'll have to do better than that,' I bop her nose with my index finger and carry her upstairs._

Celsy and Xenth are sitting at the table eating breakfast (Bacon, eggs, and pancake.) Celsy smiles at her daughters, her mouth still full of bacon.

'Mornin' you two,' Xenth says as Arabex and I sit down at the table to eat. I say 'Mornin' as I put a couple pieces of bacon and an egg on Arabex's plate, Arabex practically devours her food.

'How did training go?' mom asks. I shrug.

'Pretty good, Arabex is getting better at aiming and I'm still perfecting my spear skills.'

'Good, good, will you be volunteering this year sweetie?'

I laugh 'Obviously! And I'll be back in under two weeks, tops, the competition will be dead within days,' I say confidently.

'That's great, Clyte, we'll all be cheering you on,' Xenth tells me with a grin.

_**Skip to the reapings.**_

I stand in the 15 year olds section, arms folded and I tap my foot. Get on with it, finish the fucking video, finish your speech, and choose a damn tribute! I'm itching to volunteer!

Our escort Mev, a funny looking yellow haired guy, giggles (creepily) and grabs the mic after our mayor finishes his speech.

'Now, usually~ I'd be choosing a tribute, but President Fray has a special message!'

The screen behind him flickers and our Presidents face appears. 'Hello~ district 2. As everybody knows, this year is the 10t reinstated hunger games. I have decided to add a twist!'

Almost all of us, including me, cheer! A twist! Oh this should be awesome~!

'Haha, I thought you would react that way. Now, the twist is that anybody can be reaped, any age, any gender, anyone.' and the screen goes off.

Mev grins 'Well, you heard the lady!' a man from the camera crew pushes out a large bowl onto the stage, and Mev stops it with his foot. He stands on tip toe and almost has to dive in to grab a slip. He pulls the slip out...

'Ara-'

'I volunteer!' is heard from every corner of the town square. I push through a mob of 17 year olds and jump onto stage, almost knocking Mev over. I stand up quickly, dusting off my jeans, and pull the mic from him.

'Clyte Stind, 15, and future Victor of the Hunger Games.'

* * *

Okay, so... no updates for about a week, I'll be visiting family for thanksgiving. If possible I might run off the 3G on my dad's phone, but only if I'm allowed.

Please review~


	4. District Three Reaping

This is one my favoured tributes of mine, so she was a bit easier to write ^-^'

* * *

**ElectRose Sparx Vanik, 15, District Three**

Ahem, ElectRose in a nutshell. She's a very bubbly, kind girl. She has a girlfriend a year younger than her called Vye Trose, no one except their best friend Energess knows they're dating. She can be shy around new people, but opens up after a bit. She really, really loves fruit.

She's a pretty normal District Three girl, she loves technology and is not happy at all that the games were brought back.

Her girlfriend Vye is 14 years old with bright red hair, sparkling green eyes, and thick framed blue glasses. She's a very shy and short girl, but ElectRose loves her. Her best friend Energess Latyd is 15 years old with long blond hair and sea blue eyes, she's pretty tall so she likes teasing Vye end ElectRose about it. She's perfectly fine with the two dating.

Garreth Vanik, 41, dad. Tall and muscular, with deep brown hair and eyes. He has said some rude homophobic slurs before, so ElectRose hasn't told anyone in her family. He does love his family though.

Skye Vanik, 39, mom. Appears to be an older version of ElectRose, though she is a lot stricter and wears circle glasses.

EnerTwil, 4, little sister. An adorable little girl, with deep brown hair and eyes like her father, she always has her hair in pigtails.

She has light brown eyes and dark brown hair that reaches her shoulder. She weighs 102 pounds and is 5'2", short for her age. She usually wears a bracelet that looks like green wire. She doesn't like dressing up in fancy things, but won't object if she has to.

_**Her reaping**_

ElectRose stretched her arms and sat up in bed. She blinked a couple times to get rid of that annoying blurriness and looked over to her digital clock.

_9:10... Vye should be here around 9:20 or 9:30 like she said._

She yawned and got out of bed, she waddled to her dresser and pulled open a drawer. She decided on wearing a simple black tshirt and jeans, nothing fancy, it's just the reaping. It took another five minutes to brush her hair, and as if on queue the doorbell rang. ElectRose smiled and quickly padded down the stairs.

_I swing open the door and smile at my girlfriend. She's wearing a blue skirt that goes just past her knees and a blue blouse, and her bright red hair is curled and tied back._

_'Mornin' gorgeous,' I say before I lean in to kiss her, pushing up her glasses. I smirk, seeing that she's having to stand on tiptoe. 'Shorty,' I note with a smirk._

_She frowns 'I'm not much shorter than you Rose!' she complains and punches my arm playfully._

ElectRose chuckled and walked outside the door to stand in front of her girlfriend. 'Yeah yeah~'

Vye looked past ElectRose into her house. 'Where are your parents and EnerTwil?'

'Dad's working and he'll probably be at the reaping before me, mom and EnerTwil are at the mayors house so Twil can play with the mayors daughter,' ElectRose says. Her mom works for the mayor and the mayor has a five year old daughter name Zerrin, so Twil and Zerrin have playdates almost every week.

'Oh that's good, I was worried someone might've seen us...' Vye whispers.

_**Time skip to the reaping.**_

'Funny hairstyles are always in style at the Capitol, aren't they?' I whisper out of the corner of my mouth to my friend Energess, who's about 5 inches taller than me so she has to bend down.

'Obviously, but they look like idiots,' she tells me with a laugh. I grin 'Yup, definitely.

Our escort's waiting on the stage for our mayor to finish his speech, as the video's already been shown. Once he finishes the escort practically snatches the mic from his hands.

'Well, now that that's over with, I guess I should tell you that President Fray has a message for you eh?'

The screen behind him flickers and Fray's face appears on screen. 'Hello district three. This years marks the anniversary of the 10th reinstated hunger games, as such, I've decided to add a twist. For district three, only one tribute will be chosen. Of any age and gender, thank you.'

I exchange glances with Energess and Vye.

'Well, let's get this over with and choose our tribute!' he announces and walks over to a large fish bowl. He dips his hand in and fishes through it until he pulls out a single slip.

'And our tribute is... Vye Trose!'

My eyes bulge and within a split second I yell out two words 'I volunteer!' it's more like a scream, a plea not to kill her. I run out of my section and onto the stage. I feel like I'm crying, I probably am but I don't dare to look at the screen. Vye sobs and screams 'G- get off the stage! Rose, get off the stage!' but Energess has to run to her section and calm her down.

'Yeah, yup, okay,' I hear the escort whisper and I turn to him, he holding a finger up to his ear... he's listening to someone through a speaker He smirks and stares at me then to the crowd.

'That wasn't the only twist... whoever our tribute is dating or is married to will be a tribute as well!' My face goes pale, I can see myself on the screen now. Vye... me volunteering didn't do anything, vye will be in the games.

'Vye Trose to the stage, please!' he exclaims and I see the crowd begin to whisper once they hear her name. They know. My mom knows. My dad, oh god, my dad knows! Energess looks horrified, she's known for so long and promised that she wouldn't tell anyone and no one would find out.

Vye slowly walks up the stairs, her head down. I jog towards her and pull her into a hug. She's crying. Sobbing.

They know. But how did the President know?

* * *

Well... in the middle of this my keyboard decided to change to Canadian French o_o So, I spent an extra ten minutes trying to find the keyboard settings *sigh* Then editing everything...


	5. HIATUS!

I really don't want to do this... but all of my fics will be put on hiatus for the month of November. I was an idiot and signed up for NaNoWriMo OTL

Now, so I don't break the rules, have some horribly written SuperWhoLock!

* * *

'Jawn, call the Winchesters!'

'Why?'

'Do itttttt.'

Jawn dials Deans number... he thinks!

'Hello! You have reached the TARDIS! Please leave a message after the beep, boooooop!'

'What?' Jawn whispers.

'Doctor, you do know the telephone will beep by itself if you hadn't picked it up?'

'Oh, really?'

* * *

This is what happens when I'm tired...


	6. District Four Reaping

**I won NaNoWriMo! I WON! :D**

**Ahem, anywho, here are the district four tributes~**

* * *

**Lotsear Maver, 17, female, district four.**

Okiedokey, Lotsear in a (large) nutshell. She's a very intelligent and funny girl. Her girlfriend is Kalliroe Drave, 16 years old. No one except Brook, Lotsears sister, and Kai, Kalliroes brother, know. Upon first meeting new people she will be very, very quiet. But if you actually talk to her she will not be quiet. She'll ramble and talk until you finally say you have to leave. Lotsear realises this and tries to not ramble during conversations. She's always liked girls, and is very jumpy and nervous if you bring up the subject of her dating or marrying a boy, because she knows it won't happen.

She, like most district 4 careers, is not extremely bloodthirsty. She's not too eager to go into the games, but she knows it will make her mother proud if she volunteers and wins.

Her girlfriend Kalliroe is 16 years old with blond hair and dark brown roots and hazel eyes. She's shorter than Lotsear by 3 inches. She wears glasses with violet frames, which Lotsear calls adorable. She's not very talkative and prefers expressing herself through art. She's a great artist and it's one of the reasons Lotsear loves her. She doesn't train very often because her parents don't pressure her to and she doesn't want to go in the games anyway.

Coral-Blue Maver, 41, mother. A woman who believes that her daughters must each win a Hunger Game before they're 18. She works at the training centre and has been training Lotsear ever since the games were brought back. She has light brown hair that falls just past her shoulders, dark green eyes, and is quite tall. She can appear quite sinister when you first meet her, but she is very kind. She is (and has been for quite some time) unaware that Lotsear's in a relationship.

Shirs Maver, 43, father. He's the head fishermen and has the side job of training youngsters how to swim at an early age. He loves his family dearly and could care less if his daughters volunteer or not. He wants them to do what they want to do. He has shaggy brown hair with small streaks of grey, light blue eyes, and is fit and tall. Like Coral-Blue, he's unaware of Lotsear's relationship.

Brook Maver, 14, younger sister. She's very observant and top of all her classes. She could care less about boys and is very invested in her training and schoolwork. She wanted to volunteer this year but an incident at the training centre left her with a broken leg. Due to her observation skills she's the only one in the family who knows of her sister's love-life. She has brown hair that reaches her mid back, and light blue eyes. She's 5'5" and fit like her sister.

She's 5'7" and is one of the shorter girls in her grade, though thankfully she's taller than Kalliroe.  
She's well fed due to her fathers job fit because of her training and swimming.  
She has choppy light brown hair that reaches her shoulders.  
She has complete heterochromia, her right eye's entirely light blue while her left eye is dark green. She doesn't acknowledge this and just says you're seeing things if you bring it up.  
She prefers wearing boyish clothes instead of girly clothes, and does try to work around wearing dresses or skirts.

**Kai Drave, 18, male, district four.**

Yay, Kai in a nutshell! He isn't very talkative. He never has been, he just doesn't like to talk. He has a crush on Kalliroe and Lotsears friend, Agua, and has tried to practise playing the violin to impress her. He's good friends with Lotsear and Agua. He's kind to his sister and his mom, and likes swimming and staying far away from the house when his dad's home. His friend Morgan Verlin regularely invites him to his house, it's safer.

He's like Lotsear when it comes to the games, he doesn't particularly enjoy them but he has trained and is volunteering so he can make his father proud and if he wins, hopefully he'll stop being abusive.

I'm repeating Kalliroe's a bit, because there's a couple extra stuff.

Kalliroe Drave, 16, younger sister. She, like her mom, worries about her brother. She (unlike their mom) has seen him being whipped, but said nothing, she fears that if she says anything she might be whipped as well.

Wazre Drave, 45, father. Abusive towards Kai, but loves his wife and Kalliroe. He finds Kai to be a disappointment to the family, even more so because he's 18 and still hasn't volunteered. He began abusing Kai when he was 13, when he was training and continuously failed with the swords and tying knots. He usually whips Kai's back or punches him. He doesn't answer his wife and daughters questions when they ask if he knows why Kai has red marks on his back or his face. He has dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, he's tall and fit with muscular arms and an unnerving personality around people he dislikes. He's unaware of Kalliroe's relationship and wishes that Kai would finally volunteer.

Sealia Drave, 44, mother. An all around kind and generous woman who loves her family. She worries about her sons health, because there are days when he won't eat and his minimal amount of talk is lowered to nothing. She doesn't force Kai or Kalliroe to train, even though Wazre forces Kai. She hopes that her children will each find someone they love and will raise a family. She has long blond hair and dark blue eyes. Like Wazre, she knows nothing of Kalliroe's relationship.

He's 6'0" and has a fit form. He doesn't like showing off his form or not wearing a shirt, because he doesn't want people to worry if they see he scars.

He has hazel eyes like his sister and father, and brown hair with some blond streaks. His hair hangs in his eyes so he's constantly pushing it aside.

He's pretty laid back when it comes to clothes, t-shirts and jeans or shorts.

_**Reapings, interconnected**_

Lotsear opened her eyes to see the sleeping face of her girlfriend, Kalliroe, with her blond hair covering the side of her face. She had her palms pressed against Lotsears chest and her feet were dangling over the side of the bed. Lotsear smiled and brushed away the hair from Kalliroe's face and kissed her forehead lightly. Kalliroe's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Lotsear with hazel coloured eyes.

'Morning good looking,' Lotsear told her with a smirk and sat up from bed. Kalliroe yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

'Time?' she asked drowsily and pulled the pillow from under her head and covered her face with it.

_I look to my left, searching for the digital clock in Kallis room. I find it on the top of her small bookshelf, lodged between stuffed dolphins and a book on the history of Panem. The clock reads "8:09" but we both know it's an hour behind._

'9:09,' Lotsear told the younger girl when she turned back around. Kalliroe groaned and lifted the pillow from her face.

'You know I love you but you need to leave before mom comes in to wake me up,' she says, a hint of annoyance in her voice. The reapings start at 10:30 and Kalliroe is woken up at 9:30, Lotsear is woken up at 9:50.

Lotsear chuckled and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips and swung her legs out from under the covers and onto the cold wood floor.

_I smile at my Kalli as I open her bedroom door and tiptoe from her room, not before seeing her pull the pillow back over her face and seize all her blankets to her chest. I walk past the bathroom and tap the next door gently with my knuckles._

Kai looked up from his left wrist, where a new bruise was being covered with concealer that his sister lent him.

_It's either Kalliroe or Lotsear, mom and dad left an hour ago to help at the reaping setup. Then again, Kalliroe would never wake up this early._

Kai chuckled and walked from his bed, shirtless and tired, and opened his bedroom door. He was greeted with a messy haired Lotsear Maver, she was wearing a baggy green shirt and jogging pants. She grinned and walked into his room.

'G'morning~' she sang and walked over to his window, unlocking it and pulling it up so they could smell the very clear scent of the ocean close by.

Kai rolled his eyes and grinned. 'Kalliroe's still sleeping then I guess?'

Lotsear nodded and pulled herself onto the window sill and sat down. 'I wasn't able to make a rope with the blankets, those are like her lifeline when she's sleeping,' she giggled. 'Besides, going out your window is a hell of a lot easier considering you have the pool to land in.'

'Well you should probably bolt Lotsear, my mom and dad should be back soon,' he told her, leaning against his wardrobe.

'Don't need to tell me twice,' Lotsear laughed and pushed herself off the sill, her light brown hair flying, and into the Draves deep pool with a splash.

Kai laughed lightly and sat back down at the foot of his bed, dabbing on some more concealer to make it look more natural.

_I feel like Kalliroe whenever she's cooped up in her room painting. It needs to be perfect, and everything horrible needs to be covered up._

In his case, the purple bruise left by his dad last night. He had come home drunk and angry, a pail of fish in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he smelled like rotten fish, cigarette smoke, and beer. He had rampaged up the stairs like a mad man, allowing the pail to fall down the stairs_._

'Kai!' he yelled with a gravelly voice.

Kai was sleeping, and was woken up by this. He gritted his teeth, he already knew what was going to happen.

Wazre Drave slammed the door open and pulled Kai out of bed forcefully, his hand clenched around his wrist in a death grip.

'It was you, wasn't it!?'

Kai had tried to stay calm, tried not to act weak, but he sounded like a young child, scared and powerless 'What? What did I do?'

'You di-' he paused and swung around to see Kalliroe standing in Kai's doorway, holding her schoolbag. 'I- I'll just be in my room,' she yelped quickly and skittered off to her room like a scared mouse.

Wazre let go of Kais wrist and glared at him 'You know what you did.'

Kai did not know what he did, and he still doesn't. He sighed and capped the bottle of concealer and hid it under his pillow. Kalliroe had given it to him after she was certain their dad was in bed downstairs. She didn't say anything when she did, though. She just handed the concealer to him and hugged him tightly for a couple seconds.

**_Time Skip to the Reapings!_**

Lotsear's POV

I stand in the 17 year old section and wait for my friend Agua. She's always late for the reapings, mostly because she's like Kalli and refuses to wake up at a reasonable hour on reaping day. I mean... I hate the games as well but we're expected to be here before the reapings start!

'Ack, sorry! Did I hurt you? Sorry ma'am! No no, please let go of the bow, thank you~' I hear Agua squeak as she stumbles into our group, violin in hand. I roll my eyes and grin at my clumsy friend. She's still wearing her pyjama shorts and her black hair looks only half brushed.

'Good morning Lotse,' she says quickly and stands beside me, fidgeting with the violin in her hands.

'Morning, you're late again you know,' I tell her with a smirk. I can see her purse her lips and glare at the ground.

'You know I have violin practice on Tuesdays.'

'Oh shush with your excuses,' I laugh.

'Ahem ,' we look to the stage and see this years escort. A funny looking short guy from the Capitol. He's wearing obnoxiously large glasses, definitely not as cute looking as Kalliroe would make them, and a bright pink suit.

I will never get over the Capitols fashion sense.

''allo everyone~' he chimes with a funny accent, not one we regularly get to hear from a Capitolite. 'As you all know this year is the 10th reinstated Hunger Games, and we are all very~ excited,' he shrils. He's greeted by silence so he forces an even bigger smiles and continues 'Now, all the other districts have really cool twists!' he pauses and we all look up at him expectantly, waiting for a possible twist "But you don't get one!' he grins and walks to the male reaping bowl.

'First up, our male tribute, who will be~' he dips his delicate looking hand into the reaping bowl and digs through the sheets until he pulls out a single slip.

'Lev-!'

Kai Drave's POV

I'm going to volunteer. I'm going to volunteer and make him fucking proud of me. I push out of the crowd of 18 year olds and pull past the other guys trying to volunteer. I run up the stairs and pull down my sweaters sleeve some more, covering my wrist.

'Kai Drave, I volunteer for the 10th reinstated Hunger Games,' I announce semi proudly.

Our escort giggles and claps his hands gleefully 'Oh goody goody, a volunteer. Congratulations- ... uh...'

'Kai'

'Congratulations Kai!'

He trots over to the female reaping bowl and wastes no time choosing a slip. He pulls out one paper in a mere second and calls out the name.

'Kalliroe Drave! To the... oh~' he grins over to me, and I know that what he sees is not a confident, 18 year old tribute. My blood's gone cold and sweat is running across my brow. Kalliroe. My sister was just called.

'I volunteer!' I look into the crowd, already knowing who volunteered. Lotsear's halfway to tears, Agua is trying her hardest to help her stay calm. Lotsear plows through the crowd and stumbles on the stairs and onto stage.

'M- my name is Lotsear Maver, and I volunteer as female tribute,' she stands beside me, head held high but tears are streaming down her face.

The camera's are set on Kalliroe, who's covering her mouth and her eyes are red, she's sobbing and god do I just want to run from this stage and hold her, tell her Lotsear will be okay, I'll be okay, we won't kill each other.

But I can't promise her that.

The escort "Ohhhh~"s before saying 'Well, clearly, this will be interesting to see in the arena~' he chimes.

'Congratulations District 4 tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favour!'

* * *

Woo! District four done! Distict five's next *grin*

I wrote the reaping part of this on my iPod, if there are are any spelling errors blame it on autocorrect!


	7. District Five Reaping

Funnily enough, Poraves half was already prewritten for a different SYOT. As such, this will all be through Porave's POV (not just the reaping) Only Poraves reaping, though, Enrix's half will be 3rd person through most of it.

* * *

**Porave Lorr, 16, District 5.**

Porave (pronounced Prave) in a huge nutshell! He's quite fun to be around, and he's a very loving guy. He loves his girlfriend and his younger sister and his mom (at times...) He wants to keep everyone dear to him safe, and that's why he trains. He hates seeing his sister get hurt by his mom, and knows that if he goes into the games and wins he will be able to get help. He is very funny, and likes to lighten up the mood. He does, however, have a dark side. He does't like to kill, but if he has to he will.

He's like the large majority of District 5. He hates the games and even when he was 6 he knew how horrible it was for them to be brought back. He knows how to swing an axe and can use twin swords. Thankfully, he's a bit stronger than most of the kids his age.

**_His family-_**

Fraze Lorr, age 39, mom. Dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, shorter than Porave by about 4 inches. Skinny, she doesn't eat very much. Unemployed. In short, she's sick. Mentally. She used to be incredibly loving, and always took care of Porave. When she gave birth to Larrid her husband left (unknown reasons.) and she blamed it on Larrid. Everything's Larrid's fault in her head. She drinks away everything, staying at the districts pub until dawn most nights. She usually comes home drunk and angry, a bottle of beer in her hand. The first thing she almost always does when she gets back is cry, curled in a ball near the corner of their living room or kitchen. There are two scenarios that can happen after this.  
_**T****he Larrid scenario**_- Larrid will clumsily walk downstairs, drowsy from lack of sleep (as Fraze gets back pretty early.) Fraze sees Larrid on the stairs and usually screams at her, then runs at her and begins to beat her. Larrid usual cries and screams for Porave to help. Porave usually wakes up due to the screams and runs downstairs, throwing his mom off of Larrid. His mom never hurts him though, she'll just whimper and sob "I'm sorry, I won't do it again. Don't tell anyone, please, please! I promise I won't do it again!" Fraze will then go back to crying near a corner, with the bottle in hand.  
**_The Porave scenario-_**This one doesn't happen as often, because Larrid usually gets to Fraze first. (She's a light sleeper.) It's more likely to happen if Larrid's at a friend's house. He'll walk down the stairs and find Fraze asleep on the couch, an open bottle clutched in her hand (almost always dripping onto the floor or her clothes.) He'll wake her up, and she'll look up at him. She doesn't smile. He'll pick her up after making her put the bottle down, he'll then carry her to her room. He'll lay her on the bed and she'll fall asleep almost immediately. This is the scenario he prefers, because nothing bad happens to Larrid. There's the rare (very rare) time that Fraze we'll begin to scream (drowsy, hallucinations, etc.) and thinks that he's Larrid. She might hit him with the bottle, but it's not very likely that this will happen on a regular basis.

Larrid Lorr, 8, younger sister. Dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She's short, even for an eight year old. And she has a lot of bruises, most are on her back and arms. She's very innocent but very abused at the same time. She doesn't talk very much around her mom, afraid that anything she says might trigger something. She knows her mom's sick (a mixture of losing her husband and alcohol abuse.) and hopes that they can somehow get enough money for medicine or that they can send Fraze to a mental hospital. She loves her brother, and sometimes begs to go to the maintenance centre with him (where Porave works.) She's very mature for her age, and sometimes watches him train with his friends.

Xak (Pronounced Zach) Lorr, would be 40 now. A kind man who loved his family, he was head of the maintenance centre which brought in a lot of money (They still have some of it.) and he loved Fraze to bits. He was tall, fit, dark brown haired with brown eyes. Him and a couple other people from district 5 met up in secret, and he never told his family. They would talk about running off to the wilds. They knew where it was, they just needed to get there. They knew that it was probably uninhabited. That's why Xak left, he left to find a place in the wilds, and he hoped to come back one year and get his family to go to the wilds with him. He is still alive.

He has dark brown hair, that can be mistaken for black. He has heterochromia, meaning each eye is a different colour. His are brown and hazel (The right is hazel, the left is brown.) It doesn't bother him, and no one's ever called him rude names or anything. He has pretty normal skin for district 5, not too pale and not too tan. He's about 5'11. One of the tallest in his class. He has some scars and he's very fit.

**Enrix Zak Dollin, 17, District 5.**

Le short summary of Enrix (wasn't one of my best tribute forms xD)~. He's cocky, very cocky. He thinks he can win anything and any girl. He doesn't like being told what to do, and peacekeepers annoy him. He is pretty selfish, doesn't follow rules, doesn't keep his grades up, and has a new girlfriend every week. He acts as angelic as possible around his parents, and even though he's 17 his mom still calls him "her little boy".

And, this is one of my favourite things about this dude, he's afraid of large dogs. He doesn't know why and lies and says he's allergic to dogs. He's kept this fear to himself, it would really hurt his reputation if anyone knew.

His opinion on the games is normal for District 5. All he thinks of whenever reaping day comes around is "Why the hell are they back?' He's not afraid of being in the games, though, he's pretty confident he could win.

His dad is called Darryl Zeek Dollin, he's 39 years old and he's a bit... daft. He doesn't know about his sons behaviour in school or his girlfriend count as of yet. He's neutral about Enrix possibly being put into the games. He could win but if he doesn't go in that's great. He's the one that Enrix looks the most like. He has pure shaggy black hair, but not too messy or his wife might be mad. He's tall and has a strong build and keeps his family well fed due to his job at the plant. He has chocolatey brown eyes and tan skin.

His mom is Valereeya Lien Dollin and she's 38 years old. She has curled strawberry blond hair that she keeps tied back and emerald green eyes. She loves her son with all her heart and knows that if he's in the games he'll come out alive. She works as a schoolteacher and teaches grade 2's. She's very happy with her current job and her students regularly visit her house for extra help with work.

Enrix has the same shaggy black hair and brown eyes likes his dad. Most people say the only thing he got from his mom was her smile. But not the fake "I-m-better-than-you" smile. A real, genuine smile. He likes showing off his biceps and wears short sleeved shirts on a regular basis. He's tall and strong due to his part time job at the powerplant where his dad works.

* * *

**Poraves Reaping**

I bolt up straight, and sit still for a couple seconds in bed. I listen, and not even two seconds later I hear it again. A scream. I jump out of bed and struggle into dark jeans and a grey t-shirt. I then fling open my door, the screams still continue, and run down the stairs.

Mom's home. Now, some people might ask why this is so important.

'Mommy, please stop hitting me!'

It's because she abuses my sister, and I always need to stop it.

'Blasted child! It's all your -hiccup- fault that he's gone!'

'Mom!' I yell as I hit the bottom of the stairs. Oh, great, she's chosen the front entrance door this time. I just finished rubbing the alcohol from the carpet in the living room.

'Mom! Stop it!' I scream, and began pulling her from my eight year old sister, Larrid. My mom shrieks and screams, flailing her arms, and trying to keep her grasp on my sister. An almost empty bottle of some form of alcohol in her left hand, the liquid sloshes inside.

'Mom, please, stop!' I yell at her, she let's go and looks up at me. She sniffles, all anger leaving her face. One advantage to actually training? It helps you pull a fully grown woman off of an eight year old. Disadvantage? It is definitely not as much as district one, two, or four.

'P- Porave?' she whimpers. Larrid quickly jumps up, she's still wearing her pyjamas (Baggy pants and an old T-shirt of mine.) She holds her right arm, the one mom was previously clinging on to. She's crying, and a slap mark on the left side of her face. She runs down the hall to her room, and closes the door quietly.

Mom stays on the ground, and I let go of her arm, letting it fall down. She crawls on the ground to the corner of our living room. I hear her whisper 'I'm sorry... I- I promise I won't do it again, please don't tell the peacekeepers,' she begs. This happens every time. She knows what she does is wrong, but she always does this. She drowns herself in booze at the district pub from late at night to early morning. Whenever she comes home, it's almost always Larrid who hears her come inside. Mom's always been a bit... sick mentally. But when dad left she blamed it on Larrid, believing she was the devil, because he left only a couple months after Larrid was born.

And that's her only reasoning for hurting Larrid, because dad just happened to leave the year Larrid was born. That was eight years ago, when I was eight. She used to be the kindest woman anyone ever saw, and she still can be, but only to me, not Larrid.

Once mom falls asleep on the floor, I sneak off to Larrid's room. I open the door slowly and whisper 'Larrid?'.

Larrid's on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

'What?'

'... you okay?' I ask, the most cliché question ever but it's what I always ask.

She shrugs her shoulders. I walk over to her small bed, and sit on it beside her, my weight pushing her side higher.

'Why does she always do that?' she asks me quietly, not showing her face.

She asks this every time this happens, but I always answer.

'Well, you know why...'

'But I need to be reminded, so I know it's not my fault she does it...'

I smile, and hug her. 'Because, dad left two months after you were born. He left in the middle of the night, and told me he would come back. I don't know why he left, no one does. Some even think he was kidnapped. He never told mom, and for whatever reason, she believes it's your fault. But we both know it isn't, right?'

Larrid smiles and closes her eyes, still sleepy, due to the fact that it's only about 5 in the morning.

'I can't wait to meet dad...'

_**4 hours later**_

I wake up, I'm now in my bed, having snuck out of Larrid's room about 20 minutes after she fell asleep. I'm already wearing my clothes for the reaping, so I walk downstairs to eat breakfast. Larrid's already eating breakfast. She's wearing a blue t-shirt with old and faded jean shorts.

'Mornin'' I say cheerily, reaching over the counter for an orange from the fruit bowl.

'Morning, Porave,' she responds, finishing an apple.

We don't like to talk about Larrid being beat. If she doesn't bring it up I won't talk to her about it. She likes it this way, like it never happened. Of course, the bruises clearly say different.

'Where's mom?' I ask, noticing she's absent from the living room and not in her room.

She shrugs 'I dunno, probably visiting the bar or something,' she throws the apple core out the window, feeding it to the birds, 'I'm going with to the reaping with Lin,' she tells me and begins walking to the door.

'Okay, b-'

'Porave, you're volunteering, aren't you?' she asks, cutting me off.

'... yeah.'

'Okay, just wanted to make sure,' she tells me before leaving.

I'm only volunteering for mom and Larrid. Mom needs medicine, and quite frankly the money dad left is slowly disappearing. He might have been the head of the maintenance centre, but that only left us so much money...

I hear a knock on the door, and look out the window. I smile, it's my girlfriend, Berrix. She's wearing a red shirt, with a belt around the waist, and a black skirt that reaches her knees. Her long red hair's tied back but her long bangs are not tied and hang at the side of her face.

I walk to the door and open it 'Mornin' my lovely,' I say cheesily. She stands on tip toe and gives me a quick peck on the lips. 'Morning Porave, you coming to the reaping with me?' she asks.

I nod. She smiles and grabs my hand, and we walk to the town square. We get signed in and we both stand in the 16 year old section, her in the girls and me in the boys. I look around and see Larrid and her friend Lin with the other kids too young to be eligible. I eventually see my mom in the adult section. She looks horribly hungover, as usual, but is at least wearing clean clothes.

We wait a couple minutes, and finally our escort, Malana or Marlena or something, walks onto stage. Her high heels clack and her vibrant, neon coloured hair appears to flash. She smiles at us and grabs the mic stand.

'Welcome, welcome, to the reaping of the 17th Annual Hunger Games! Before we start, we have a film about the first rebellion! Please enjoy.' she stands back, and mouths every word of the horrid film we watch every year. She wipes away a (probably) fake tear before saying 'Okay, that was the film! Now, our wonderful president has decided that this year we will have a twist on the reaping in every district!' she announces cheerily.

There's a gasp of horror from everyone in the crowd, and I can already see some of the parents breaking down.

'Now now, no need to get excited just yet,' she forces a giggle. 'Now, for the twist said by the president her self!'

A video flashes onto the screen on the stage. 'Hello District 5! Your twist is simple, two boys between the ages of 12 and 18! You may only volunteer for the first male to be reaped,' she smiles at us and the screen fades to black.

It's bad enough that the Hunger Games were put back into play 10 years ago, but to add a twist is just cruel.

'Well, you heard the lady! Our first male tribute will be~,' her high heels clack against the stage as she walks to the male reaping bowl. She dips her hand inside and plucks out one slip of paper.

'Vellin Kane!' she shouts. A short scrawny boy begins to cry and walks out from the 12 year old section. I run from my section and hear Berrix shriek "No!" I push Vellin back into his section and I run onto the stage.

'Porave Lorr, 16, I volunteer for the 10 reinstated Hunger Games.'

I look out to the crowd and find Larrid and my mom. Larrid's far off to the left, with Lin and her family. Berrix looks extremely sad, which I understand. But mom, I don't even know how to describe it. Angry? Proud? Happy? Nothing?

Malana giggles 'Oh joy! A volunteer! Great great great... but now for our other tribute!' she clacks off to the reaping bowl again and dips her hand in to choose another person to put on deaths row.

**Enrix's Reaping**

'Enrix~ time to get up sweetie,' Valereeya stands outside her sons room with a laundry basket held with both hands.

'Okay mom,' Enrix groans and rolls out of bed, only wearing his boxers. Valereeya smiles and walks away saying 'Reaping's today!'

'That was your mom?'

'Yup, so you should probably leave before she comes into my room or something.'

_What's her name...? Zoey? No that was last week... Sarah? Sophie? I should really start writing this down..._

Stella got up in the bed, only wearing a bra and panties, and searched around for her clothes on the floor. She found them next to Enrix's textbooks. Enrix was laying in bed with his arms back around his head. He watched her slip on her pink tank top and tight black skirt. It matched her long blond hair that was hanging over her shoulders as she put on her sandals._  
_

_Stella! Right? That's her name! God she's got a nice figure, surprised I didn't notice last night. Then again it was dark..._

'Right, so I'll see you at the reaping,' she tells him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before sneaking out of his room and out of the house._  
_

Enrix stands up from his bed and quickly changes into some jeans and a black tshirt. He stands in from of his mirror and does the usual thing. He flexes his muscles and thinks about how great he is._  
_

He padded down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table, helping himself to the bacon and eggs his mother had set on the table. His mom chuckled 'Hungry are you?' she asked with a grin and sat down across from him.

'Yup, well, if I get reaped I want to be fed and ready for the Games,' he laughed and chewed on a piece of bacon._  
_

'If you get picked I know you'll be out soon.'_  
_

_**To The Reaping!**_

I stand with the 17 year old group and wait for the first male to be reaped. It's a bit of a downer that it's two guys in the games. I prefer watching the love triangles or just two people from our district fall in love. Especially since the accident with Everdeen and Mellark however many years ago. Now if love starts to happen they make certain that they're not from the same district.

'Vellin Kane!' freaky haired Capitol lady shouts. A very weak looking 12 year old walks out from his section and sobs and sniffles. I roll my eyes, geez kid.

There's a very faint "No!" from a girl in maybe the 16 year old or 15 year olds as a boy from the 16 year old section runs onto stage.

'Porave Lorr, 16, I volunteer for the 10 reinstated Hunger Games.' he states, but it's not proud or sad or anything. Just a volunteer.

Malana giggles like a five year old and squeaks 'Oh joy! A volunteer! Great great great... but now for our other tribute!' the annoying clack of her heels starts again as she walks to the reaping bowl. er skeleton like hand dips into the bowl and she pulls out a slip of paper.

'Enrix Dollin!'

I smirk as the crowd moves for me and I walk onto stage and stand beside Porave. Pretty confident I'm gonna win.

'Any volunteers?' Malana asks.

Better not be.

The crowd's quiet and I can see my mom in the back looking a bit worried for me. Even though I know she thinks I could win. My dad's straight faced. He's always said "If you're in the games, great, just come back a Victor not a corpse."

'No? Well, congratulations Porave Lorr and Enrix Dollin! May the odds be ever in your favour!

* * *

Woo, okay, that was pretty easy. All I had to do was change Poraves reaping xD

I'll try getting up the District Six reaping soon, probably sometime this week. I'll also be updating Roll the Dice~!


	8. District Six Reaping

Woo! District 6 reaping, a bit of a longer chapter but eh~ whatever. Switching it up a bit because there are three tributes though.

* * *

**Linwell Girren, 13, female, District 6.**

Personality-

She's quiet and shy, she always studied hard but would never get very good marks, almost always bottom of class in everything except history, because her dad would always teach her anything he knew. She tries not to panic in certain situations, but her young age'll usually get the best of her and she'll begin either screaming or crying. She can come off as innocent and quiet to those those don't know her, but once you become her friend it's hard to shut her up.

Appearance-

Dark brown hair that reaches just below her shoulders, always in a loose ponytail, her bangs are the same length as her hair and usually get in her eyes. Also very messy because of laying on the ground outside.

Extremely dark brown eyes (almost black) Her skin is lightly tanned because she had a tendency to stay outside and lay on the ground outside her house. She's quite short for her age, 4'11" and weighs 77lbs.

History-

The youngest child of 3, she has 2 twin brothers, Garrett and was interested in the Hunger Games but never actually wanted to be in them, but her dad would let her play with a wooden sword when she was younger, so she would train with her brothers.

Her father began suffering of liver cancer when she was 8 but died only a few days after her 9th birthday. When he died she slowly began getting distant from everyone, only ever training in the comfort of her room. As I mentioned before, she liked laying outside on the ground near her house, just to relax, as a result she's slightly tanned and her hair's usually a mess. Always enjoyed climbing trees and jumping long distances when no one was around.

Family-

Tekket Girren (dad, deceased at 42), Lilinee Girren (mom, 36), Garrett Girren (brother, 15) Terence Girren (brother, 15)

Weapon of choice- Sword

**Motrid Twil, 8, male, District 6.**

Personality-

Very outgoing, funny, and likes drawing in dirt. He has a tendency to talk to everyone, doesn't matter who and if they like him or not. He can be a tad bit annoying at times. He likes to practically drag Fiyer out of his room so he'll play outside with him. He's not shy at all and is the loudest in all of his classes (to the horror of the teachers)

Appearance-

He has shaggy sandy blond hair, light blue eyes, he weighs 69lbs, and is 4'7". He constantly has dirt in his hair, between his fingers and toes, and under his fingernails. It doesn't bother him, he thinks it makes him look cool.

History-

He has a wonderful family, even though his parents are morphlings. He loves playing in the dirt with his four year old sister, BennaRose. His parents always said he'd never be reaped. So he never worried about it anyway.

Last year whilst playing in the dirt outside him and his friend Fiyer found a really old box. When they opened it they found twenty books that were written in the Pre-Panem era. Him and Fiyer never told anyone about them.

Family-

BennaRose Twil (Sister, 4) Bailee Twil (Mom, 32) Darrik Twil (Dad, 32)

Weapon of choice- A shovel.

**Fiyer Porrek, 8, male, District 6.**

Personality-

Very nervous and jumpy, never practiced for the hunger games because he didn't think he'd be in it. He likes talking to people he's friends with and prefers staying in his room alone to read about anything he can get his hands on. He has a tendency to blurt out random facts, whether the situation calls for it or not.

Appearance-

Messy brown hair and striking blue eyes. He's 4'2" and weighs 61lbs. He has pale skin, he doesn't really go outside much unless it's to hang out with Motrid.

History-

He grew up in a kind family, his parents did their best to raise him properly but never forced him to train. He loves his little sister and always reads her his favourite books before she went to sleep. He's been offered to skip a grade, but he didn't accept. Neither did his parents actually, they always want him to be with kids his age.

Family-

Tarryn Porrek (Mother, 34) Finley Porrek (Father, 36) Lacey Porrek (Sister, 4)

Weapon of choice- He's never used any weapons, so he'd probably try to use poison of some sort.

* * *

**GOING TO THE REAPING**

**Linwell Girren, 13, female, District 6.**

I jump out the door, holding an apple in one hand and failing at tying my hair with the other. I'm late for the reaping! You can't be late for the reaping! Unfortunately I was up all night trying to finish homework because I had to babysit two young boys and didn't have time! I arrive at the town centre and run up to the desk to get my finger pricked. The lady tsks at me as I am the last one to get there. I twitch as my finger's pricked and my blood gets stamped onto my page.

When I'm done I run to my section and stand at the edge of it, breathing still heavy from having to run so fast. The mayor's only just finished his speech and it shows how late I am. Messy hair, still have an apple in hand, plus I'm pretty sure I put my shirt on backwards... yeah, I put my shirt on backwards.

**Motrid Twil, 8, male, District 6.**

I bob on my feet at the door and knock again. 'Fiyer! Hurry up we have ten minutes!' I yell through the door. Come on, hurry up hurry up.

'Ten minu-!'

The door's pulled open quickly by my friend Fiyer who's in the process of putting on his brown sweater. 'I heard you, sorry,' he mumbles.

'No no it's fine, sorry, but the reaping starts in ten minutes.' I tell him as he ties his sneakers. He jumps up after he finishes tying his shoes. He cocks his head to the side for a couple seconds then says 'You have dirt in your hair, Motrid.'

**Fiyer Porrek, 8, male, District 6.**

Motrid grins and shakes his head like a dog and dirt is sent flying from his hair.

'Oh dude! Gross! You're getting dirt in the house!' I hold my hands in front of my face and laugh. Motrid laughs and stops shaking his hair and getting dirt everywhere.

'Come on, I bet we're down to eight minutes now!'

I close the door behind me and we break into a run to the town square. Once we get to the table to have our fingers pricked there's still a (very) short line. Maybe fifteen to twenty papers are sill layed over the table. We get up to the table and several papers are left. We both get our fingers pricked and walk to our families. Our mums work together and BennaRose and my sister are friends. So they're standing together.

**_REAPING_**

**Seraphine Formosa, 23, female, escort, Capitol.**

I smile brightly as I walk to the mic. First year of being an escort. Not the best district but it's better than anything after 9. Oh I hope my hair looks good on the cameras... and my face... and maybe they'll be able to see just how vibrant my nails are. I dyed my hair a really pretty blue, sort of sparkly. And my nails are the same colour with a lot of glitter. My face is just beautiful.

'Hello~ District 6,' I chime out to the crowd of Morphlings and people below my status.

'Today is the reaping for the 10th reinstated,' I put emphasis on reinstated, because it's important, 'Hunger Games, and our wonderful president has a message for you.'

I step back from the mic and turn to the screen to see the presidents message. All I know is that she has a twist for each district. Nothing too major from what I've heard.

'District 6!' The president has appeared on the screen with a large smile, 'Happy 10th reinstated Hunger Games! Now, I have a special twist in line for each District of Panem!'

A collective gasp is heard from the crowd. Ohoho, they're excited! What a delight!

'You twist is very simple. Instead of the normal two tributes, from district 6 we are asking for three! Two males and one female! But wait, there's more,'

Oh the crowd is really excited now! Some are clinging to the arms of others out of sheer happiness!

'Both males must be between the ages of 5 and 11! And the female tribute will be between the normal ages of 12 and 18!'

'Happy Hunger Games, everyone!' and with that the screen turns black.

Oh look! Some are even crying they're so happy! Oh I'm loving being the escort for this district!

I skip in my heels back to the mic. 'Well, you heard her! Three tributes this year! How wonderful!' I do a spin and walk to the male reaping bowl. I dip my hand into the bowl and twirl my hand through it. I pluck out two slips of paper and trot back to the mic. I hold each paper one over the other.

'Our male tributes for District 6 are Fiyer Porek and Motrid Twil!' Fiyer... what sort of name is that? How do you even pronounce it? I pronounced it like "fire" but who knows, I could be wrong.

I look out through the crowd and see two boys being hugged by their teary eyed mums and two little girls. They must be very proud of them. Two peacekeepers have to tear the boys away from their parents and direct them to the stage. The shorter one almost falls on the stairs and has to be helped up by the taller boy.

I smile at them as they walk up beside me. Oh man these two won't last long.

'And now for our female tribute!' I chime and walk to the female reaping bowl. I dip my hand into the bowl quickly and with a simple flip of my wrist I pull out a single slip.

I turn back around and walk to the mic quickly. I take the mic in my hand and read out the name on the paper.

'Linwell Girren!'

A petite girl seems to be frozen before she walks out from the 13 year old section. She looks so messy and she even put her shirt on backwards! She walks up the steps slowly.

She stands beside Fiyer and Motrid stiffly. Emotionless. The excitement of being chosen must have already gotten to her!

'Congratulations tributes of District 6! Please shake hands!'

Well. Hugging can be acceptable as well. I guess. Because that's exactly what Linwell does, she gives the boys a big hug. She pulls back from the hug with a sniffle and stares back to the crowd.

'Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!'


	9. District Seven Reaping

Woo! These are, personally, three of my favourite tributes of mine. So I hope you like them too :D This'll be a tad different, due to them being a family, but eh it'll be funny.

* * *

**Key Jagger, 17, male, District 7**

Key has a varied personality, but most of it revolves around fun. He loves making people laugh, especially people he likes. He is very outgoing, and loud unfortunately. He tends to think everyone who meets him will love his personality, so let's just say he's egotistic, but it's not something he shows too~ much. He doesn't like admitting that he's scared, and is pretty good at convincing people about anything.

He hates the games with a huge passion. His older sister, Clé, died in them 2 years ago. She drowned in water after a career pushed her into the lake and held her under.

He has two younger siblings, Medallion and Locket. They're both 15 and he loves them with all of his heart. His mum and dad are 35 and 36 and still torn from the death of their eldest, but try to stay strong for their kids.

Luras Greenwood, 19, more like an older brother and could very well be considered family. He was Clé's boyfriend. He has pure black hair that he doesn't care to brush or comb and dark brown eyes. He's 6'3" and fit as heck. He really misses Clé but still cares for the Birch family and regularly visits for supper and just to hang out.

Synthr Karose, oh Synthr... the girl Key wants to hold and kiss and say "This is my wife! She is freaking beautiful!". 16 with strawberry blond hair, light blue eyes and a flat chest that doesn't entirely bother him, he thinks she's perfect in every way. She's very smart and wants to work as the District healer.

He has messy light brown with bangs that hang in his same coloured eyes. He's 5'11 and isn't extremely muscular but he's still rather strong. He has one long scar trailing down his right arm that he got when he was 11 and he fell off a tree. He thinks it makes him look cool and tough.

He's pretty easygoing when it comes to clothes, just a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It doesn't really matter to him.

**Medallion Jagger, 15, male, District 7**

He likes talking and joking and loves seeing Key and Locket laugh. He has the goofiest grin and the weirdest laugh. He wants to be a good example to his twin, and always be strong around her. He doesn't show that he's scared, and will tell her not to worry. When he's happy he scratches his head and fixes his hair a lot, usually while can become very protective when it comes to his family (mainly Locket) and his "significant other". I'm talking he could go full-on career if you try hurting them. He's also good at hiding things, very good!

He has the same opinion on the games as his entire family. His sister died in them and they shouldn't have been brought back in the first place!

Well, you already know about his family, so lets talk about that partner eh? Willow Clinder, 14, male. They've been dating for a year and Locket's the only one who knows which team Medallion plays for and that he's even dating. Short black hair and dark brown eyes with grey glasses, he's quiet and finds Medallion's personality to be exhausting. Aside from that, he really loves him.

He looks similar to his father and older brother, light brown hair with those bangs that seem to run on the mens side of the family. His eyes are also light brown, and his skin is tanned from working outside and playing with Locket and Key. He has a pretty good build, from cutting trees and exercising. He's 5'6", so he's the taller of the twins.

He takes after Key when it comes to clothes. Though he goes with the simple colour scheme of either brown, green, grey, or black.

**Locket Jagger, 15, female, District 7**

Bubbly and happy, likes to think that Clé wouldn't want her to be mopey all the time like Key. She is however quiet around new people, and when she does talk to them it'll be a nod or a simple one word answer. She almost always bites her nails on her right hand when she meets new people. When she's scared she won't admit it, she'll say she can do it, she doesn't need to be saved, and she's fine. When she's happy, she smiles, a lot, and laughs a lot too. Even if she's very nice, and very happy, she has a very mean, and heartless side to her, which doesn't come out very often.

As with everyone in her family (and everyone in her District) she hates the games. So. Much.

She has one close friend, she uses her favourite term "acquaintance" for others. Aspen Woodlin, age 13. Isn't as outgoing as the Jagger kids, as she prefers sitting on the porch of the Jagger's house to draw. She really likes hanging out with Locket though, so she does come out of her shell sometimes. She has light red hair, and hazel coloured eyes.

Similar to her brother, with the same brown hair, but light green eyes. Her hair's just past her shoulders and is usually held in a loose ponytail. Her nails are very dirty, and not taken care of, she has a very bad habit of chewing on them when she's nervous. She's 5'3", so a bit shorter than her twin brother.

She likes wearing shorts, but nothing too skimpy, but if she's in the forest she'll wear baggy jeans or cargo pants. She likes wearing sweaters with floppy sleeves and big boots for running around.

* * *

**The Jaggers**

'You know, if you're gonna have Willow overnight you could at least wear clothes while you're sleeping,' Locket told her older brother with a smirk on her face.

'Oh come on~ Locket! We didn't even do anything!' Medallion told her and rolled his eyes as he put on his favourite green shirt.

'Oh really? You know those moans I heard from one of the rooms beg to differ,' she grinned and folded her arms.

Medallion scoffed before putting on jeans and socks. 'You disgust me.'

'Ha! You didn't deny it!'

'Fine I deny it. Because you know he'd never do anything of the sort, remember?' He flopped back onto his bed, making the wooden frame creak. He looks over to Willow, still fast asleep under the covers, and pets his hair. He smiles because he has someone to care for. Like how Luras cared for Clé and how Key cares for Synthr, even if Synthr doesn't really notice.

'... so you're saying it was Key?'

Medallion gagged 'Oh my fucking god, let's not even talk about that.'

'Agreed.' Locket sat up from the short dresser she had been using for a chair and heads for the door out of Medallions room.

'Reapings are today, mum says they're starting around 9:30.' Locket tells him quietly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Medallion, still laying on his bed, looks up at the ceiling and simply nods before sitting up again.

'Well then put a shirt on, no sister of mine is walking around the district in shorts and a bra,' he tells her with a chuckle. His chuckle can definitely light up the depressed aura around the house on reaping day.

Key is down in the kitchen, chewing on a piece of toast and pouring a small glass of orange juice. They may not be one of the richest families in their district, but they're pretty well off for food. He's already dressed and ready to walk to the dreaded reaping. But the good thing that comes out of it is that Synthr will be walking with him.

He sighs happily and chugs the orange juice. Waiting for his brother and sister to get down to the kitchen and eat their toast. He wants them to eat their breakfast before Synthr gets here, this way he won't have to leave them at home alone. Their parents are already out, visiting the mayor for breakfast.

He doesn't have to wait long for Locket though, padding down the stairs holding her red sweater in her hands. Her hair's already done up into it's signature loose ponytail.

'Hey Key, you did laundry last, right?' she asks as she sits down at the table.

'Yup, why?' he replies and brings her a slice of toast with butter smeared on it.

'Thank you,' she mumbles quickly to acknowledge the toast, 'Because I'm looking for my really pretty blue shirt, but it's not in my room, so have you seen it?'

Key nods and sips some of his juice 'Oh yeah, it's still in the hamper. But why don't you just wear the sweater? I mean it'll cover your bra just like the shirt would?' he laughs. But Locket gives him that look. You know, the "I-don't-care" look? So Key leaves the kitchen to find her shirt from the hamper in the next room.

This is the thing about the Jaggers. They're a pretty close family. None of them care if one of their siblings walk around in their boxers or their bra. They've all walked in on each other naked at least once (even though those were all awkward for each of them) but it doesn't matter to them.

Their parents half naked, however, is a totally different story.

Medallion can be heard trotting down the stairs, fully dressed and with Willow at his side. Willow looks relatively tired and yawns as he sits down in the chair Medallion pulls out for him. He's wearing one of Medallions many white shirts, its a big baggy on him and falls over his shoulders.

Key walks back into the kitchen only a couple seconds after Medallion sits down, he has the blue shirt in his hand and tosses it to Locket before he grabs the plate of toast from the counter and brings it to them.

'Oh hey Willow, forgot we had you over last night.'

**REAPING  
Metallica Linna, 23, female, escort, Capitol  
**

I sit in my chair on the stage and look into my diamond studded mirror, mummy gave it to me for my birthday. It's very special to me. It seems to show how vibrant my skin is, and I can see all the tiny details in my triangular dress. Oh man these mirrors are fantastic!

I look up with a jolt as the mayor hands me the mic. I smile and pat down my hair before I take the mic from his hands and walk up to the stand.

'Hello hello District 7, I trust you've all had a good week?'

My kind words are met with silence from everyone so I brighten up my smile and continue to speak.

'Now, instead of getting straight to the reaping, I have been told to show you a video recorded by the President herself!'

I turn back to one of the many camera men and nod at them to turn on the video. The screen turns black and then to white before showing us President Fray.

She smiles 'District 7. As we all know, this year marks the 10 years that the Hunger Games have been brought back. As such, I have decided that every 10 years I will add a twist to the games. This year there will be a unique twist for each individual district. And your twist is quite simple. A family will be reaped, but only those who are still eligible. Happy Hunger games,' and the screen fades back to black then to cameras showing the reaping.

'You heard the lady,' I say, interrupting the gasps and cries from the District, 'Time to reap one family for the 10th reinstated Hunger Games!'

I walk to the single reaping bowl on the stage. The slips inside only list those of entire families, but only the eligible ones. No parents or young children. I fisk my hand through the papers and pull out a single one.

I walk back to the mic and hold the slip in front of me. Three names, ah... wait.

'Our tributes from District 7 are Key, Medallion and Locket Jagger!' Jagger... that name. Why does it sound so familiar?

Three kids walk out from their groups, one from the 17 year old boys and the other two from the 15 year old boys and girls.

One is wearing a really baggy red sweater with sleeves that cover her hands and shorts that almost reach her knees. She holds her chin up as she walks up the stairs first. Like a lady.

The other boy, the 15 year old, is wearing a green tshirt that seems to highlight his muscles and a simple pair of jeans. His older brother, who I'll assume is Key, is wearing a grey tanktop and I can see a long scar on his right arm. He's wearing black cargo pants

Their hair and the way they're holding their cool shows that they're family.

As they all stand beside each other on stage I speak into the mic 'Any volunteers? But remember, if you volunteer you'll have to take your whole family too.'

As to be expected there are no volunteers. Only silence. Aside from the coughing and sobbing that I see coming from their family and I'm assuming that's Lockets boyfriend who's crying. Another girl is crying in the 16 year old section. She's either Key or Medallions girlfriend.

'Well, no?' I ask again for confirmation. Silence. 'Congratulations to the Jaggers! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!'

* * *

Shout out to InsanityWriter for creating Metallica Linna for me ^0^


End file.
